Susana Castellano
Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RE2S4Aid6n4 0:44 Tools at work 83 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN4_1wc1Iao 2:39 Materials III 147 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ly9fZHOfik 2:43 Para Repetir 50 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6h1VuKzjZc 0:57 Float Or Sink 86 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41vMep2fW2E 1:19 Materials II 111 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lISsDDPsE9c 1:12 Is made of... 128 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YivoGzCk1pU 0:31 Circulatory System 2A 2 111 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9basFztqHO8 0:35 Excretory System 160 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk969RH8lrU 0:15 Circulatory system 2A 125 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9XORwDW3Gk 0:18 Tus circulatory system 104 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qbm97Duj8e8 4:06 Mi burrito 191 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C15XLaQslA 3:27 My 2 front teeth 143 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk4k41cDerI 1:32 Don Libro Está Helado 77 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-CXrzxj19o 1:18 San Mago Bendito 123 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlK2ysp6GiA 2:07 El Lápiz Habla A La Goma 73 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeBHYIqswjA 1:31 La Panda De Los Mocosos 145 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CkeC33ds8w 2:02 LANDFORMS 160 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfDjaIM5mj0 2:56 Vocabulario básico T1-2 142 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3otVp-HPDI 1:38 Variedad de actividades 118 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBD6KbKphfQ 0:43 Aprender a aprender 113 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zc19Ik0t6sU 5:39 B+M 2C 189 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5efImICOEfQ 1:44 Senses 2B 141 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6vOiLeXJyA 1:44 My body is full of BONES 2B 159 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ti6i1yBYcc8 2:28 The muscle man 2A 192 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKvZ7izg3-o 1:03 Momentos Disfrutados 253 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXnoVbkst30 1:03 Interaction C 179 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9NJ1k6r_9o 1:00 Interaction B 155 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OWFjWthOzo 0:54 Interaction A 191 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12LQ_yjdjP4 1:00 Relevo Asqueroso 162 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_HqzGzhT6E 0:50 Properties of materials 182 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sS86FHEmbY 5:09 Recorrido 1ºB 163 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0Pk17PHGyw 2:45 La Viviente Sevilla de Murillo 217 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qb86U-tpjsY 2:31 Simple machines 164 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WS2QpEUTIE8 6:29 Is it WATERPROOF? 175 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59ihjN3niLI 0:53 Minerales And Rocks 85 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4O0XDs3sXFs 3:49 Solar System 220 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfAkvvivACQ 1:44 Continentes Y Océanos 234 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUk58A0DJ1c 0:26 The life cycle of plants 102 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twhVlo3QwjY 0:32 Plants need... 91 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4dOmPXOn9Y 0:33 F-S-L-R 130 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f87kFHi4-Y 0:36 I love the mountains 152 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrcsCutdiAY 0:53 Mi película 10 94 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYiB5keFFi0 0:26 Plants 1 115 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdDU4a-T4KA 1:49 Masterchef 99 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsbQLKZ275Y 1:53 Celebrando Andalucía 77 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpxIKZ4mZIw 1:04 Carrera Solidaria 68 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3-bahxrZ1s 1:44 There is water B 121 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rrbTPbA1SQ 1:38 There is water C 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6NNi0fNtEE 1:35 Participación disfrutona C 94 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYcvkFI7CwQ 2:46 Participación disfrutona A 189 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqCAMxFdr-0 2:36 Participación disfrutona B 81 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXHkotbLn5Y 4:15 Do you like Ketchup on your cornflakes 995 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SQ8gcwy-LE 0:14 Chiste1 74 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13R81bIKqXA 0:49 Mi película 6 91 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBvRSER2O64 1:28 Health 182 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHzSkYoUVY4 2:30 I'm healthy 179 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sU2bGE5y9u0 6:56 Villancicos, Primero 225 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoJ8HiOnPDc 2:06 Villancico 1 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puG-LleMrtE 2:23 Estudiando SCIENCES 171 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvG7qjTX50Q 0:46 My Face 289 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7rxLp0ftSE 2:22 City-jobs 263 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qye2aGDShO8 0:49 city village 243 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVwE_h5Rrm4 0:46 Semillas pimientos ecológicos 111 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb52PUHOJJ8 3:53 My city 314 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIAUXCYzpgE 0:14 Limbs 243 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MocYXiIhQ04 1:01 I Have A Skeleton 343 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWFRy9GQXDE 1:09 Head, Torso, Limbs 446 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVUHXOFRSq4 0:32 Joints 158 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyOq1XeiJ88 1:36 5 senses song 625 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlsIlbELQck 1:44 I can move my body 426 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y55I4KWF3Qc 1:52 In The School 446 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OoTgvnwpIM 8:58 Relevo asqueroso 189 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPrRDxqSE4A 2:33 Proyecto Roald D 81 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNR1NhEXtTU 2:47 Salida Parque 89 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmfanhfsj3M 0:17 GotaAGota 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjF9NZv23Eo 1:40 Jugando, aprendiendo 91 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYlh71ODugc 0:30 Bingo! 32 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHDRuPL2x0E 0:27 Siempre Corriendo 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XfisCm3vTQ 3:57 The hole in the bottom of the sea 96 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1mVytBCJZY 2:52 2 A 22 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gRAykGmDXk 2:41 2B Listening, 45 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9CymfD-L4o 2:44 Listening 47 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQhcnPyu2Nw 1:33 In My TOWN 89 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WBEHZFM5Aw 2:36 Running Dictation 167 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFQo3MLdxL0 4:28 Salida Mamá Goye 361 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJegEXukRwc 1:35 Proyecto Anual Roald Dalh I 113 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDuC96oH5hI 4:06 Haz Un Volcán En Casa 274 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfF9teolEpg 1:59 Limpiando el huerto 57 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_VW2nSGNl0 0:27 Recitamos en pareja 55 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDkpEvlltIQ 0:35 Recitamos ahora en grupo 58 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSPh5Tov-6M 1:39 Skeleton Dance 2C 21 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90SRBogPCoM 1:40 Skeleton Dance 2A 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcUn7lvNnuo 2:16 Bones 2A 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_14QjP3WVY 2:12 The Muscle plan 246 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H907bpozBRw 1:12 Senses 67 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3gWJWSbCu8 0:53 Year 2A Joints 99 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XsSArQ-fZA 0:27 Joints Song 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jQjyElmTfg 2:02 The Earth Song 251 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR_wRITg81U 2:24 Estudiando En Casa 127 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5au0lP14JI 2:26 Comenzamos 38 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpuhS_9FlcU 3:53 Brújula casera, 457 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLhbW9afRYE 0:06 Toma1 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdN2fmwPkdQ 3:07 Brújula casera, vídeo tutorial, 79 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ggTvhe6CrY 0:27 A la tercera, y qué? 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taIVxPEtZo8 0:29 A la primera 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WVEStJRvyY 0:35 A la primera 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2byfdqKKyd4 0:27 A la primera 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ciyxo_O-__M 2:05 El príncipe y las 7 enanitas 73 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSRdrZIh6qs 4:00 1A There's a hole in the bottom of the sea 325 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wUMUJ5CwYo 3:14 1 B There's a hole in the bottom of the sea 161 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2T87eu98W8 0:27 1 2 3 4 5 Once I caught a ficha alive 81 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuJgVJv_b_Q 1:55 Dear zoo 259 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXNj2ysgmtY 1:07 Shapes 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVNyd-s4xmg 1:52 Nos enseña a operar 34 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l115oBVciM 3:00 Does a kangaroo have a mother too? 1.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwX8wte6KtM 1:34 Nos enseñan a operar 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdsOYud3ysc 1:41 1 A If you are happy 38 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYLAoxWAD4o 2:02 Un día de circo 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD-izBEzhjw 1:49 All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth 280 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_7QDc5bMbk 2:50 The three little pigs 128 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0z696lvcB8 1:35 The number rock, MUSIC AND MOVEMENT IN THE CLASS ROOM 372 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDol4nsVgRg 2:10 Nuestra versión THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR 40 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJ5-ss09WXM 0:19 Fingers, nose, tummy, toes!!! 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnqziaUqHw8 2:08 1B Caperucita roja 34 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTByztvUeIY 1:03 Monsters 78 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMEdgQMZ144 1:36 1A Caperucita Roja 13 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTcbu1Du93s 4:38 Knock knock TRICK OR TREAT 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJfNp0MmWZ8 2:47 The very hungry caterpillar 94 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGfLieG4A18 1:50 Brown bear, brown bear... 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-SkzWlJ6Z4 3:02 5 Senses 2013 14 360 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_txSEGEHOg 0:36 Julio nos sorprende 57 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANQf7KSvscs 0:15 Diego nos cuenta un chiste 182 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms_bQQt1Fqg 1:20 Happy European Day of Languages 164 views4 years ago Category:Susana Castellano Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART